Strawberries & Chocolate
by KingWeasley1996
Summary: Un poco de fluff entre helado, Remus y Tonks. Espero que les guste :3 Read&Review :B


**Chocolate y Frutilla**

Era otra inutil tarde de verano, ya no soportaba el agobiante calor. El "bondadoso" de Ojo Loco y Bill, me habían organizado una "cita" (si se la puede llamar así) con Nymphadora Tonks. ¿A dónde? A tomar un helado. ¿Por qué? Porque me querían "enganchar" con ella. No tenía idea, del por qué, ahora si la tengo, pero, sinceramente, se me hacía inutil ir. Ellos decían que iba a ser la mujer de mi vida y cosas así, a las que yo, por supuesto, ni les prestaba atención.

Abrí mi desordenado armario de mi horrendo cuarto. Tomé un pantalón beige y una camisa marrón del fondo. Las sacudí debido a la tierra que poseían de estar guardadas, ya que siempre tengo la misma ropa puesta y no soy de cambiarla muy seguido. Al sacar las prendas, dejé al descubierto, sin quererlo, una foto pegada en la que estábamos abrazados Canuto, Cornamenta, Colagusano, Lily y yo. Recuerdo que habíamos maltratado anteriormente a Quejicus para que luego, de mala gana pero al fin, nos saqué la foto. Esbozé una calida sonrisa melancolica. "Tal vez debería cortar esta foto y sacar a Peter" pensé. Recordé, que, después de todo, él había sido mi amigo y que, el hecho de recortar la foto, sería negar la amistad de Pettigrew, aún haya sido falsa o no, y que tampoco lo haría pues los recuerdos no se deben alterar mientras esté en las manos de uno alterarlos.

Cerré con pocas ganas la puerta de mi armario y me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi "hogar". Era inutil llamar así a esa casucha. Tomé las llaves, salí y mire el absurdo sol encandilandome. A ser sinceros, casi ni lo podia mirar. Caminé unos pasos y dí la vuelta manzana. Ahí distinguí una mujer con un color de pelo que no era el usual, ya que estaba en el mundo muggle. ¿Como no reconocerla? Debía admitir, la amaba y la sigo amando todavía.

Hola - me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nos sentamos en una mesa y vino la mesera a tomarnos el pedido.

Le dijimos que nos traiga la carta de gustos, pues no teníamos idea de qué pedir.

Una copa de tres bochas no estaría mal -dijo Tonks.

Esta bien, -le contesté y cuestioné luego - ¿que gustos?

No se…yo quisiera Crema, dulce de leche… -comenzó ella, pero yo la interrumpí con un "de acuerdo", luego siguió: - y frutilla.

¿Frutilla? - le cuestioné molesto, odiaba ese sabor.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y me contestó también enfadada gracias a mi tono: Sí, frutilla, ¿o tu que quieres? ¿Chocolate?

Obvio -le dije al estilo "Hermione Granger".

¡Eres tan maleducado! -exclamó - ¡como se nota que no has estado nunca con una dama!

¡Yo sí estuve con una dama! -exclamé cabreado.

Ah, pues, no se nota. - me contestó hecha una furia- No creo que sea una dama sino una mujerzuela. No se quien estaría contigo.

Esas palabras me dolieron. Tenía razon. ¿Quién estaría conmigo, un pobre hombre lobo amargado avejentado?

Me levanté de mi silla avergonzado. Quería matar a Bill y a Alastor. Fue un completo error haber ido a esa heladería.

Caminé hacia la salida y sentí una mano demasiado calida en mi hombro. La luz del sol en la calle me impidió ver su piel, por eso debí darme vuelta. Era ella, Tonks.

Perdon, no debí decir eso. Te pegué duro. Lo siento -me dijo apenada mientras me abrazaba.

No, esta bien. Tienes razon, despues de todo. - dije alejándome de ella - ¿Quién estaría con alguien como yo?

No digas eso -me calló con un dedo suyo en mis labios- Yo si te quiero, y mucho Lupin.

Sentí un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Me había dicho que me quería, y mucho.

En la puerta de la heladería, la besé. Ella se dejó. Fue hermoso.

Volvimos hacia la heladería, en la que, por suerte, no había mas de tres parejas ensimismadas en sus propias conversaciones; sino, me hubiese muerto de vergüenza.

Nos sentamos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada uno en la mesa. Vino la mesera de nuevo y le pedimos la carta. La mesera, astuta, ya que había visto (yo creo) todo, nos dijo: ´Tenemos una copa de cuatro bochas´. Los dos, Nym y yo, sonreímos ante la astucia y vivacidad de la mujer.

Bueno, entonces, una copa de esas con crema, dulce de leche, frutilla y chocolate. -pedí cortésmente y con una de mis mejores sonrisas a esa mujer, que le debía el hecho de favor de haberme ahorrado otra discusión con Tonks- Y dos cucharas por favor.

La moza se retiró y Nymphadora me dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios entre fastidio y alegría: ´Astuta la mujer, eh´

¿Celosa?-le cuestioné y noté que se había sonrojado.

Puede ser -me contestó. Sabia que no lo iba a aceptar, era tan necia como yo. - Sabes, así se solucionó todo. Y me alegra verte con una sonrisa de nuevo.

Me besó tiernamente, beso al que correspondí, logico. Llegó la copa helada, la tomamos y luego salimos a tomar aire. Fue una tarde increíble.

Desde aquel día mi vida cambió. Ya no era el licántropo que no era aceptado en la sociedad, el viejo amargado que había perdido a la mayoría de sus amigos. Desde ahí en mas, fui Remus John Lupin. Y lo que logró Nymphadora Tonks, no lo había logrado nadie después de Sirius y James: me hizo volver a quererme a mi mismo.

Así, agradezco a mis amigos Alastor y Bill, pero más allá de todo, les agradezco al chocolate y a la frutilla. Sin ellos, no hubiese habido discusión. Y sin discusión, no hubiese habido declaración.

_28 de Julio._


End file.
